Various devices may be affixed in a vehicle for lot management purposes, such as in the case of a dealership, as well as to track the vehicle and detect unauthorized towing of a vehicle. Such devices may be installed by a car dealer or an entity, such as the owner of the vehicle, interested in monitoring the vehicle. In the case of a dealership that has installed an onboard device, the cost of the onboard device may be passed on to the owner of the vehicle. As consumers are appreciative of cost reductions in various articles of manufacture especially when the cost reductions are passed along to the consumer, reducing manufacturing costs of the onboard device is beneficial.